1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molecular biology and functional genomics. More particularly, it concerns methods to screen genes or gene components for their functions or biological effects and methods of generating immune responses or immune reagents.
2. Description of Related Art
Genomic sequencing efforts are producing a wealth of data. Sequence information is being compiled not only from humans but also plants, animals and microbes. This abundance of data has spawned the need for new technologies for analyzing and functionally assessing the millions of genes that will now be available. The expanding repertoire of areas that functional genomics are applied should lead to new insights into evolution, reveal how cellular pathways integrate, and yield new drugs and vaccines. A current challenge is to develop the technologies that will enable these advancements.
For example, there are currently at least thirty microbial genome sequences in the public domain and additional projects underway. Most of these are pathogens of humans or commercial animals. One often expressed hope is that knowledge of these sequences will lead to the development of vaccines against these pathogens. Though computational analyses may be useful, the more sure-footed approach would be to functionally screen each gene from all the pathogens in animals for its value as a protective agent. However the time and expense of cloning thousands of genes from each pathogen then preparing appropriate reagents from them is prohibitive, using current methods.
In order to quickly and effectively assess the activity of any particular gene product or a physiological response to it, an assay method is required that avoids plasmids and bacterial cloning procedures. This ideal method would also permit the plethora of new genes from sequencing projects to be rapid screened in organisms, cells or cell-free systems.